


lil sis

by starlightkun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NOT JENOS, Secret Relationship, oh reader is jungwoos little sister, uh this takes place when jungwoo still lived in dreams dorms ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkun/pseuds/starlightkun
Summary: in which you’re jungwoo’s little sister, and you still haven’t told him you’re dating jeno
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Reader
Kudos: 32





	lil sis

“Jeno, you’re stupid,” you whispered as you followed behind him through the Dreamie dorms.

“Stupid in love,” he retorted endearingly, squeezing your hand affectionately. “Now be quiet, we have to get through the living room.”

Lee Jeno, your secret boyfriend of five months, was currently trying to sneak you into his dorm. Normally, the two of you wouldn’t be tiptoeing through the dorms, in fact, you’d be joining Jaemin and Renjun on their movie night. Except tonight you couldn’t because of who was _also_ joining their movie night. Your older brother Jungwoo. It was pure accident, you not telling your brother about dating Jeno, you’d always meant to. At first neither of you knew where your relationship was going, so you figured you didn’t want to tell the other _twenty_ members of NCT. Then you just couldn’t find a good time to tell him as he prepared for and started his debut and promotions with NCT 127. So now you were stuck, this was your new norm.

Thankfully, Renjun and Jaemin had chosen a very loud superhero movie tonight, so you were able to sneak behind the couches unscathed. And finally, you reached Jeno’s room, your boyfriend quickly slamming the door closed behind you maybe a little too loudly before locking it.

Flopping down on his bed, you repeated, “You’re stupid.”

“Would you rather be at home without me?” He came to lay beside you, immediately bringing you into his chest.

“No,” you mumbled in defeat, too relieved to be in his arms again.

It had been almost three weeks since the last time you’d been able to see him, either you were too caught up in school work that you couldn’t avoid, Jungwoo was in the dorms so you couldn’t go over, and then of course your mom didn’t know so Jeno couldn’t come over to your house. It was a terrible, horrible relationship limbo you were in. A select few people knew: Jaemin, because he’s Jeno’s best friend; Renjun, because Jeno is an idiot and accidentally made a group chat with him and Jaemin when asking what to get you for your one-month anniversary; Ten, because you needed his help keeping Jungwoo out of the dorm a couple times; and of course Jisung and Chenle because they came in asking to use Jeno’s extra game controllers while you were over. So everyone in the Dreamie dorm except your brother.

“We need to tell him at some point,” you spoke again, sighing into the hollow of Jeno’s neck.

“I know.”

“He won’t even be mad, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him get mad.”

“I know.”

“Then why haven’t we told him?”

“I don’t know.”

You couldn’t blame Jeno, this was your fault too. Jungwoo was _your_ brother, you should be the one to tell him. And yet, you never had.

The door handle was suddenly rattled, accompanied by a knock and curious voice, “Jeno?”

It was Jungwoo.

Panicked, Jeno pulled you up from his bed as he yelled out, “Yeah?”

“Can I come in?”

Then you were unceremoniously shoved into his closet, holding your breath as Jeno responded.

“Why?”

“I think my sister left her phone around here somewhere when she came over yesterday, my mom just called me about it.”

Shit, your location was definitely on. Stupid technology.

“Well, why would it be in here?” Jeno sounded way too guilty as he replied.

“I had to pop over to the 127 dorms for a second and her and Jaemin played on his Switch in here while I was gone.” Jungwoo’s voice became concerned then, “What are you doing in there anyway? Why is the door locked?”

“I’m… uh,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, looking to you through the crack in the doors for help. You shook your head, he’d have to figure his way out of this one on his own.

“Jeno, open the door. Are you okay in there?”

Reluctantly, Jeno did as your brother asked, cracking the door open just enough to peer half his face out. Jungwoo said again, “Is everything okay, Jeno?”

“I’m…” Jeno tried again, wincing as he finished his sentence, “I need some… alone time.”

You held back your snickers as your brother seemed to understand what he was implying, “Oh. _Oh._ Well, sorry. Have fun, I guess.”

With that, the door was closed again. After a few more moments, you couldn’t stop your laughter from bubbling up anymore, giggling from your hiding place. Jeno opened the closet doors with narrowed eyes, glaring at you covering your mouth with your hand to muffle yourself.

“Nice save,” you had a grin on your face still.

He still seemed upset, and you realized it went past his normal pouting at you teasing him. With a frown that mirrored his own, you reached out to take his hand in yours, “What’s up, Jeno?”

“I didn’t know you were over yesterday.”

“Oh,” you were pleasantly surprised but also a little sheepish as you explained. “Jungwoo and I were out shopping when he had to come back for a really quick 127 meeting, so I just hung out in these dorms with Jaemin. You weren’t home, sorry Jeno.”

“Guess we’ll just have to make up for the missed opportunity,” he sighed melodramatically, then suddenly you were back on his bed, his grip around you even tighter than before as his arms held you steadfast to his chest.

Your giggles returned as you tried to squirm out of his firm grip, “Jeno! I need to breathe!”

“No you don’t,” your boyfriend declared, sealing your lips with his.

You relaxed into the kiss, one of your hands coming up to rest on his cheek. As he deepened it, you thought of nothing else besides your wonderful boyfriend.

* * *

You weren’t sure of how long you had been like that, arms wrapped around each other and lazily kissing between moments of silence. So much happened all at once in the next few seconds:

Another knock came at the door, and you couldn’t help the screech that came from your lips right before you rolled off the tiny bed and onto the floor with a _thunk_. The door was thrown open, a worried Jungwoo coming storming in as Jeno was leaning over you with concern.

“ _What_ —” Jungwoo’s strong surprise trailed off into sputters, “Y/N, hi. I didn’t know you were over.”

Clutching your elbow that you had smacked onto the floor, you slowly stood up, your boyfriend following your lead. Your cheeks were flushing as you faced your brother, fully aware of how awkward and uncomfortable the next few minutes would be.

Jungwoo finally managed to ask one full question, “Were you under the bed?”

“When you came by earlier? No, I was in the closet,” you answered quietly, gesturing over as you did.

“Oh, I see.”

He was quiet, and Jeno decided to speak up again, “Are you mad, hyung?”

Jungwoo’s gaze snapped up to his member, and to your surprise he didn’t seem upset at all, “Why would I be mad that you guys are hanging out? I know Y/N’s friends with you, Jeno. I just don’t know why you hid her in your closet and then lied about jerking off.”

Your eyes widened when you realized that he didn’t quite grasp the situation, “Jungwoo, we’re not friends.”

“Best friends?”

“No, we’re…” you tried to encourage him closer to the answer, but the confusion only grew on his face.

“Playing hide and seek? Is that why you were in the closet? Playing hide and seek in a room this small, and only with two people seems a little boring—”

“No, Jungwoo! Jeno and I are dating!” You finally exploded, expecting really any kind of reaction from him except for the one he gave.

His confused façade broke down gradually, turning into giggles and snickers before becoming full-blown laughter. Your brother had a mischievous grin across his face, still laughing as Jeno became confused.

“Hyung, you—”

“You knew,” you firmly declared, glaring at your brother as he sobered up from his laughing fit.

Jungwoo confirmed, “For six months.”

“Uh… we’ve only been dating for five months,” Jeno informed him quietly, catching Jungwoo off-guard.

“Then why did you have her picture as your homesc—”

“Ah!” Jeno yelled in an attempt to get him to stop exposing him, but you already knew what he was going to say.

With a grin as mischievous as your brother’s, you turned to your boyfriend, “You had my picture as your homescreen a month before we started dating?”

“You two are the worst!” He screeched in frustration, and you stepped forward to wrap your arms around him.

“It’s kind of cute, Jeno.”

Jeno groaned, but nonetheless returned your hug, resting his chin on your shoulder.

“Alright, my work here is done,” Jungwoo interjected, moving the leave the room. “But you two are keeping the door open.”

Both you and Jeno made noises of agreement, and your brother gave you a final thumbs-up before exiting. Jeno lifted his head off your shoulder, pecking your temple, “That’s a relief.”

“Yeah, and enough stress to last me the rest of the year,” you confirmed, sealing his lips with yours.


End file.
